New Ichigo?
by MidnightKitten394
Summary: Ichigo is changing,but is it good,or bad? Sorry,this is my first story,so sorry if it sucks.Rated M for Language.


Hey everyone,I've decided to make,NEW ICHIGO! I know it sounds weird but here's a summary,k.

summary- Ichigo's a player,kisshu goes to her school,she's a killer,assassin,and she's has a new transformation (same one).

I do not own TMM or MMP,hope you enjoy it!

now,READ! Also the song "One of those girls" by Avril Lavigne goes with this,I'll put up the lyrics throughout the song,k!

* * *

Ichigo changes?

chapter 1.

* * *

La la la,la la la la  
I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen,or where you've been  
Who's got money

Ichigo was walking down the sidewalk,when kisshu suddenly appeared,she was confused...

"Kisshu,what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you,kitten,that I'll be going to your school!"

She shuddered...

Next day...oh hell...

Ichigo was walking down the hallway,when she saw her boyfriend massaya,she knew she would dump him,after she spent all his money,and that was going to be today...

"Hey,massaya!"

"Yeah,ichigo?"

"I don't like you anymore,so,bye,I'm breaking up with you!"

She was walking down the hall,then she met with kisshu...

"Hey,kisshu,um,he,he,well,see you in class,k!"

He knew something was up,so he went to find massaya...  
He found massaya...

"Why is ichigo acting weird?"

"She's a bitch,you know why! Because she spent all my money on herself,and then she broke up with me,I heard she's going out with a guy named kashi.I hope he breaks up with her!"

Kisshu was surprised,but then he understood,and went to find ichigo,who had already taken all of kashi's money,by buying a lot of things,then she broke up with him,then she went up to kishi and asked him out,and he said yes. She was on fire today.

"Ichigo,why are you a player?!"

"What are you talking about,oh and I was thinking,maybe we could go out sometime..."

"No! I'm not playing your sick little game!"

Then she looked him in the eyes,and then he forgot that she was a player all together...She took a hypnotizing class for that exact reason.

"Hey,kisshu,want to go out!"

"Sure,kitten!"

She was so getting this all done so easily,she had broke up with kishi,went out with kichi,and then broke up with him,then dated every guy in the school,but kisshu,and now she was dating him...

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside,I know why  
You're talking to him

She then went to the cafe,she was so weird that day to them...

"Ichigo,why are you so happy today?" '_oh no,she might be suspisous'_

"I'm dating kisshu now!"

(All mew mews)**"****WHAT!?"** They all looked at her like she was crazy...

"He he,well,lets just work,okay,he he."

Then kisshu teleported inside the cafe...

"Hi kitten!"

"Hey kisshu! Can you do something for me,please!"

"Sure,anything for you,kitten!"

"K,can you buy me this silky pink dress at the mall,and just put it at my house,k!"

"Sure!"

Then he teleported out,and all the mchickew mews stared at her like she had just gone mad...

"Ichigo,we've heard rumors about a girl who uses guys for they're money,please tell me that's not you..."

Ichigo stared at the ground,she didn't like the new ichigo,she liked the old ichigo,but it was too late now,then she started crying,she knew her friends wouldn't accept her now,so she ran out of the cafe,her friends called for her,but she ignored them all,she ran through the rain and got under a tree,her friends were catching up to her,but she didn't care,then they got there...

"Ichigo,what the hell do you think you were doing,running out into the rain..." She trailed off noticing ichigo was still crying,then they all comforted her...

"Ichigo-chan,why are you crying?!"

"Because,I'm the player,I thought of it as a new me,but today,I saw different,but I still can't and won't stop,I just can't stop,it's like an obcetion,I can't and won't stop..." She cried even harder,but that's when her friends left,and her new friends came,ashley,haley,and kylie,popular players at her school,they all stayed friends,all because of her becoming a player...

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

Chorus

She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look,and now your seeing double  
Before you know it,she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

She's so good,that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride,and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh,Oh,Oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh,Oh,Yeah,Yeah,Oh,Oh

The next day...oh hell...

Ichigo was walking to the cafe,she had eaten nothing since last week,she was so depressed,her parents were worried about her,and now here she was walking to the cafe,she was scared to go back,but as she entered,she saw everyone sitting down...

"What's going on?"  
Her voice was cracked,but she didn't care,she barely had anymore strength,so she sat down in a chair.

"Ichigo?!" Pudding was the first to ask,she hopped up and jumped onto ichigo,and squeezed her almost to death,literally,and then everyone else did the same,even ryou and keiichiro...

"Okay,what's going on,I'm so lost?!"  
"We thought you weren't our friend because you thought we hated you..." (L)

"I did think that,but came anyway,just to see if you hated me or not,but it's not like I wanted to date all those guys,I wanted to only date kisshu and not all the other guys in my school,I dated every guy at my school,every single one! And now I am in such a mess..."  
She knew she had said to much,but she didn't care.

"What do you mean by 'didn't want to,but had to'?!" (M)

"Well,Pai did some tests on me and so now,I have to do this,or I die..."  
She was lying,but they didn't hear the lie in the sentence.

"Okay,fine,but kisshu came back,he says he remembers you driving that memory away,and now he remembers 'Your sick little game'! So,either your lying,or he is and we will put you and him on a lying machine! He also said he knows about Pai testing on you,and he says he's not sorry for that!"

Ichigo let a tear roll down,then she wiped it away,then she didn't speak,all she did was nod,then she asked "Can we take the test now?"

The next hour later...

Ichigo was on the aliens ship,she was still crying,but just couldn't stop the tears,so she let them roll down freely. She went to kisshu's room and saw him asleep. She quickly tied his hands and feet together,then she teleported out of there,but not without taking taruto,who was awake.(yes,she's part alien as well)

"Stop touching me,hag!"

"Taru-Taru?!"

"Oh no,please,ichigo,hide me,help,I'm so scared,she might kill me with her bear hug,please,you have to help me!" They were in the basement. "Fine,but you owe me,you have to make sure kisshu doesn't struggle,okay,and that's where you come in,you hold him down,while I tie him to the chair,k."

"Okay!"

Then she hid taruto and kisshu with him as pudding ran down the stairs...

"Where's taru-taru,na no da?"

"He isn't here."

"Oh..."


End file.
